


Rewrite the stars

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Songfic, The Greatest Showman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: What if we rewrite the stars?Say you were made to be mineNothing could keep us apartYou'd be the one I was meant to findIt's up to you, and it's up to meNo one can say what we get to beSo why don't we rewrite the stars?Maybe the world could be oursTonightOr the Songfic about Aaron and Robert getting back together based off the song 'Rewrite the stars' from the greatest showman





	Rewrite the stars

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw The Greatest Showman over the weekend and thought the song Zac Efron and Zendaya sing 'Rewrite the stars' was basically written about Robron so I had to do a songfic about it, it's probably crap but it's a drabble.
> 
> I obviously don't own the song and all that stuff just using the lyrics check out the video if you haven't listened to it 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MrmIJ28hvk

**You know I want you, It's not a secret I try to hide**

**I know you want me, so don't keep saying our hands are tied**

 

His heart was broken and it felt like it would never stop hurting the moment that he had told Aaron they need to let each other go he’d wanted his husband to tell him no, to tell him they could work it would work it out no matter how much his family disliked him, he’d wanted Aaron to tell him they could try again and this time no one or nothing would get between them not prison and certainly not Rebecca.

 

 

**You claim it's not in the cards, but fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me**

**But you're here in my heart, so who can stop me if I decide, that you're my destiny?**

 

He sees him with Alex constantly, they’re trying this friends thing, ‘the best friend you’ll ever have’ he plasters a smile on his face every time he sees him but It’s fake, it’s the old Robert putting up a wall pretending everything is okay that they’re going to be okay.

 

**What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine nothing could keep us apart**

**You'd be the one I was meant to find.**

 

It was getting harder and harder for Aaron trying to be Roberts friend was killing him seeing him struggling with Seb, seeing him nearly die had broken something inside of him and he’d told Robert they’d never be more than friends to protect himself but the more and more time he watches Robert he longs to touch again he longs to be near the other man.

 

He’s beginning to resent each and every touch Alex places on his body comparing him to his ex-husband, but he knows he and Robert can’t be more than friends his family would go berserk if he even looks at Robert in a loving way again hell Liv and his mum nearly kill him for just being friends with the man.

 

**It's up to you, and it's up to me, no one can say what we get to be**

**So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours tonight**

He regrets it with each passing day telling Aaron they couldn’t be together, he wanted the other man more than anything but he’d let other people push them away from each other Liv, Chas and especially Rebecca and as much as the baby didn’t mean to he did as well, but the baby isn’t something he could do about Liv, Chas and Rebecca he could but he shouldn’t have to it should be up to Aaron and him if they want to be together, it should just be up to them no one else.

 

**You think it's easy? You think I don't want to run to you? But there are mountains, and there are doors that we can't walk through**

 

Aaron and Alex break up before Valentine’s day and Robert wants to run through the Village shouting at the top of his lungs telling everyone that would listen how happy he was but he couldn’t just because Aaron had broken up with Alex that didn’t mean the obstacles in their way was suddenly gone, Chas and Liv were mountains that could not be overcome and as much as he loved them as well as he loved Aaron, he knew Aaron would never go against his family to be with him it didn’t matter how much time they were spending together now as friends, didn’t matter how much this friendship with Aaron felt like a relationship it wasn’t it was only a friendship and they would only ever be friends from now on because that’s what Aaron wants.

 

**I know you're wondering why, because we're able to be, just you and me, but within these walls, know when we go outside, you’re going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all**

 

He broke up with Alex it wasn’t fair on the other man, Robert spent more and more time around the Mill and when they were together like that alone it was like old times, they still touched lingering arm grabs here and there, play fighting over the remote control nudging each other out the way trying to win the game on the PlayStation, it’s like it used to be it was getting easier and easier to be around Robert, but then they’d leave the safety of the Mill or Liv and Gerry would come back home his sister would snarl Robert and it was like they’d been woken up out of a dream, like ice water had been dumped over them.

 

**No one can rewrite the stars; how can we say you'll be mine? Everything keeps us apart, and I'm not the one you were meant to find**

**It's not up to you, it’s not up to me, when everyone tells us what we can be**

**How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can't be ours, tonight**

They’d kissed outside the pub it was Valentine’s day and they’d both been alone, they’d decided to go into town and get drunk get away from all the happy couples and the sickly sweet red and pink decorations Chas had decorated the pub in.

 

They had got a taxi back early Robert with a bloody nose from a fight with a man who’d hit on Aaron, the lad was a thug all hands Aaron had let him buy him a drink agreed to a dance stating ‘what the hell’ but then the lad had put his hands down the front of Aaron’s pants and Robert had seen red punched the man before Aaron had got a chance to do it.

 

**All I want is to fly with you, all I want is to fall with you, so just give me all of you**

 

It was like everything had clicked into place as soon as their lips had touched like they’d found their missing piece again, like they’d been starved of oxygen for years and years and finally broke to the surface finally getting the oxygen they needed.

 

 **If it's impossible? It's not impossible, is it impossible? Say that it's possible How do we rewrite the stars?** **And say you were meant to be mine?**

 

“Say you want this? Tell me it’s not a mistake?” Aaron had asks pulling away his eyes boring into Robert’s like he can see his soul.

 

“I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you and I will always want you, Aaron no one else compares, no one else means anything to me anymore, it’s you and it always will be” Robert reassures him.

 

“But what about Liv and mum? Paddy I promised them all I’d never get back with you they’d hate it” Aaron tells him.

 

 

**“Nothing can keep us apart, cause you are the one I was meant to find, It's up to you and it's up to me, No one can say what we get to be, Why don't we rewrite the stars? Taking the world to be ours, you know I want you, It's not a secret I try to hide”**


End file.
